Spanish State
The Spanish State is a nation that existed from 1939-1975. Summary Francoist Spain (Spanish: España franquista), known in Spain as the Francoist dictatorship (Spanish: dictadura franquista), officially known as the Spanish State (Spanish: Estado Español), is the period of Spanish history between 1936 and 1975, when Francisco Franco ruled Spain as dictator with the title Caudillo. During the Second World War, Spain did not join the Axis powers (its supporters from the civil war, Italy and Germany). Nevertheless, Spain helped Germany and Italy in various ways while maintaining its neutrality. Spain was isolated by many other countries for nearly a decade after World War II and its autarkic economy, still trying to recover from the civil war, suffered from chronic depression. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Francisco Franco (1939-1975) Second-in-command * Luis Carrero Blanco * Carlos Arias Navarro Military Leaders * Lieutenant General José Enrique Varela Iglesias * Lieutenant General Carlos Asensio Cabanillas * Lieutenant General Fidel Dávila Arrondo * Lieutenant General Agustín Muñoz Grandes * Lieutenant General Antonio Barroso y Sánchez-Guerra * Lieutenant General Pablo Martín Alonso * Lieutenant General Camilo Menéndez Tolosa * Lieutenant General Juan Castañón de Mena * Lieutenant General Francisco Coloma Gallegos * Lieutenant General Félix Álvarez-Arenas y Pacheco Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Gonzalo Queipo de Llano * Juan Yagüe * Miguel Cabanellas * José Enrique Varela * Fidel Dávila Arrondo * Manuel Goded Llopis Executed * Manuel Hedilla * Manuel Fal Conde * Juan Carlos * José María López Valencia Military Units Infantry * 9 independent TA Infantry Brigades Elite * Nationalist Soldiers Special * Moroccan Army Corps Heavy * Vehicles * Ships * 25,000 Ships Aircraft * 35,000 Aircraft |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Guns Ranged Weapons * Rifles Territories Madrid * Age founded/conquered: 1939 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Spanish Barcelona * Age founded/conquered: 1939 * Territory type: Anonymous Territory * Inhabitants: Catalonians Spanish Sahara * Age founded/conquered: 1939 * Territory type: Anonymous Territory * Inhabitants: Moroccans Equatorial Guinea * Age founded/conquered: 1939 * Territory type: Anonymous Territory * Inhabitants: Africans Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: During the 1960s, Spain experienced further increases in wealth. International firms established their factories in Spain: salaries were low, taxes nearly nonexistent, strikes were forbidden, labour health or real state regulations were unheard of and Spain was virtually a virgin market. Spain became the second fastest-growing economy in the world, just behind Japan. The rapid development of this period became known as the "Spanish Miracle". At the time of Franco's death, Spain still lagged behind most of Western Europe, but the gap between its GDP per capita and that of the major Western European economies had greatly narrowed. In world terms, Spain was already enjoying a fairly high material standard of living with basic but comprehensive services. However, the period between the mid-1970s and mid-1980s was to prove difficult as in addition to the oil shocks to which Spain was highly exposed, the settling of the new political order took priority over the modernizing of the economy. Power Sourcing Science: Construction (As a nation, they are capable of producing their own weapons and vehicles of war) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Multi-Country: With an area of 505,990 km2 (195,360 sq mi), Spain is the largest country in Southern Europe, the second largest country in Western Europe and the European Union, and the fourth largest country in the European continent. By population (about 47 million), Spain is the sixth largest in Europe and the fifth in the European Union. Spain's capital and largest city is Madrid; other major urban areas include Barcelona, Valencia, Seville, Málaga and Bilbao. During the regime Spain had the same size it has today with the last colonies and protectorates of it's colonial Empire which included the Spanish protectorate in Morocco, The Spanish Sahara (Now Western Sahara) and Equatorial Guinea. Spain attempted to retain control of the last remnants of its colonial empire throughout Franco's rule. During the Algerian War (1954–1962), Madrid became the base of the Organisation armée secrète right-wing French Army group which sought to preserve French Algeria. Despite this, Franco was forced to make some concessions. When the French protectorate in Morocco became independent in 1956, Spain surrendered its Spanish protectorate in Morocco to Mohammed V, retaining only a few exclaves, the Plazas de soberanía. The year after, Mohammed V invaded Spanish Sahara during the Ifni War (known as the "Forgotten War" in Spain). Only in 1975, with the Green March and the military occupation, did Morocco take control of all of the former Spanish territories in the Sahara. In 1968, under United Nations pressure Franco granted Spain's colony of Equatorial Guinea its independence and the next year ceded the exclave of Ifni to Morocco. Under Franco, Spain also pursued a campaign to gain sovereignty of the British overseas territory of Gibraltar and closed its border in 1969. The border would not be fully reopened until 1985. Power Stats Attack Potency: Building: The Baleares-class Frigates with firing all of it's weapons at once. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Spanish soldiers. Durability: Building: Spanish frigates which can take substantial explosions. Small Building: Spanish Tanks with their armored plating. Wall: Land Rovers with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Spanish soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Subsonic+: Hispano HA-200 flight speed at 430 mph. Superhuman: The standard speed of Land Rovers and Tanks. Athletic Human: The running speed of the Spanish soldiers. Skills During the first year of peace, Franco dramatically reduced the size of the Spanish Army—from almost one million at the end of the Civil War to 250,000 in early 1940, with most soldiers two-year conscripts.24 Concerns about the international situation, Spain's possible entry into World War II and threats of invasion led him to undo some of these reductions. In November 1942, with the Allied landings in North Africa and the German occupation of France bringing hostilities closer than ever to Spain's border, Franco ordered a partial mobilization, bringing the army to over 750,000 men.24 The Air Force and Navy also grew in numbers and in budgets to 35,000 airmen and 25,000 sailors by 1945, although for fiscal reasons Franco had to restrain attempts by both services to undertake dramatic expansions.24 The army maintained a strength of about 400,000 men until the end of the Second World War. Strengths/Pros After Franco's victory in 1939, the Falange was declared the sole legally sanctioned political party in Spain and it asserted itself as the main component of the National Movement. In a state of emergency-like status, Franco ruled with, on paper, more power than any Spanish leader before or since. He was not even required to consult his cabinet for most legislation.20 According to historian Stanley G. Payne, Franco had more power than Hitler or Stalin possessed at the respective heights of their power. Payne noted that Hitler and Stalin at least maintained rubber-stamp parliaments, while Franco dispensed with even that formality in the early years of his rule. According to Payne, the lack of even a rubber-stamp parliament made Franco's government "the most purely arbitrary in the world."21 The 100-member National Council of the Movement served as a makeshift legislature until the passing of the organic law of 1942 and the Ley Constitutiva de las Cortes (Constituent Law of the Cortes) the same year, which saw the grand opening of the Cortes Españolas on 18 July 1942. Weaknesses/Flaws The consistent points in Francoism included above all authoritarianism, Spanish nationalism, national Catholicism, monarchism, militarism, national conservatism, anti-Masonry, anti-Catalanism, pan-Hispanism and anti-liberalism—some authors also include integralism.2627 Stanley Payne, a scholar of Spain notes that "scarcely any of the serious historians and analysts of Franco consider the generalissimo to be a core fascist".2829 According to historian Walter Laqueur "during the Civil War, Spanish fascists were forced to subordinate their activities to the nationalist cause. At the helm were military leaders such as General Francisco Franco, who were conservatives in all essential respects. When the civil war ended, Franco was so deeply entrenched that the Falange stood no chance; in this strongly authoritarian regime, there was no room for political opposition. The Falange became junior partners in the government and, as such, they had to accept responsibility for the regime's policy without being able to shape it substantially".30 The United Nations Security Council voted in 1946 to deny the Franco regime recognition until it developed a more representative government. The Spanish State was authoritarian: non-government trade unions and all political opponents across the political spectrum were either suppressed or controlled by all means, including police repression.[citation needed] Most country towns and rural areas were patrolled by pairs of Guardia Civil, a military police for civilians, which functioned as a chief means of social control. Larger cities, and capitals, were mostly under the heavily armed Policía Armada, commonly called grises due to their grey uniforms. Franco was also the focus of a personality cult which taught that he had been sent by Divine Providence to save the country from chaos and poverty.[citation needed] Members of the oppressed ranged from Catholic trade unions to communist and anarchist organisations to liberal democrats and Catalan or Basque separatists. The Confederación Nacional del Trabajo (CNT) and the Unión General de Trabajadores (UGT) trade unions were outlawed and replaced in 1940 by the corporatist Sindicato Vertical. The Spanish Socialist Workers' Party (PSOE) and the Esquerra Republicana de Catalunya (ERC) party were banned in 1939 while the Communist Party of Spain (PCE) went underground. University students seeking democracy revolted in the late 1960s and early 1970s, which was repressed by the grises. The Basque Nationalist Party (PNV) went into exile and in 1959 the armed separatist group ETA was created to wage a low-intensity war against Franco. Like others at the time, Franco evinced a concern about a possible Masonic and Judaic conspiracy against his regime. Franco continued to personally sign all death warrants until just months before he died despite international campaigns requesting him to desist. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Profile Category:Country Category:Real Life Category:Army